Superman
by Don't Forget Hope
Summary: Darry thinks about his life, brother's, and being superman. Nobody ever told Darry being superman was easy.


**I don't own Outsiders by S.E Hinton or Superman by Five for Fighting.**

You open the front door, letting yourself in from a hard day at work. Your mind filled with thoughts of worry. You try to exchange them for positive thoughts, but it doesn't happen. Instead more negative thoughts come to your mind. Taking your shoes off, your vision blurs and your eyelids start to close. You rub them trying to stay awake, knowing it wasn't time for bed. To your surprise the house is quite, you look around wondering where your brother's is. Walking around you see nobody, passing into the kitchen you see a note.

_To Darry,_

_Ponyboy, Steve, and I are going to the movies tonight, Pony and I decided you needed some alone time. Your working too hard Darry, you need some relaxing time don't worry about making dinner were going to eat at Dairy Queen._

_Love Sodapop._

Astonish you stare at the letter amazed of what your brother did. You're appreciated, but annoyed at the same time. Annoyed that people thought you were overdoing it. You knew your limits, better than anybody else. Even if you were, it was necessary. The person that everybody relies on is you. Every day you are the one going to bed worrying about bills and social workers coming to take the people you love away. Negative thoughts start to take over your mind, like usual instead of think about the positive. The letter was in your hand, reading it again. You decide to take advantage of the little time you had alone. Marching into the living you grab your shoes, putting them back on.

Exiting the house, you decide to walk instead of driving your truck. Wondering out of your neighborhood, you turn left making your way towards the central part of town.

Your thinking, wondering when was the last time you were alone without any worries. You were exhausted with life, you're only twenty, with responsibilities that most people don't have until there thirty. You are superman to everybody that, who you are, even thought you don't feel like that often._  
>I can't stand to fly<em>

_I'm not that naive  
>I'm just out to find<em>

_The better part of me _

Walking towards a local bar, you decide you needed a beer. You didn't keep any in the house, in case a social worker came. The bar was quite, which you enjoyed. You take a seat in the far left side, to avoid anybody even though there weren't lots of people.

"Hey buddy, what would you like to drink?" A bartender questions you,

"I'll have a beer," You reply, he walks away leaving you alone.

You sat there sulking, wondering about your future. If you were going to have one, you deserved it, well that what people told you. People were disappointed in you, when you dropped out of college. No one understood you, people talked about saying you could have let your brother go to a boy's home. You couldn't do that, those were your brothers, the two people you loved the most. You didn't have regrets, it was hard, but you didn't care. You always loved a challenge.

The bartender handed you the beer, you gradually take it. Sipping it the cold liquor goes down your throat, satisfied, you sips some more.

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>It's not easy to be me._

The positive thoughts started to disappear along with the negatives, while the liquor was increased in your body. A picture came into your head of your parents before they died. Everything was good, you were in collage with a scholarship, playing football and going on dates. When you found the news of your parents, you were studying for an exam. You had a fight with them over something stupid, that you couldn't even remember. The guilt pounder you every day, you didn't cry at the funeral, you couldn't you were superman. Superman stays strong for everybody, he had too.

_I wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<em>

"Would you like another beer sir?"

You nodded, finishing the beer in your hand. You hand it to him, while he walked away to refill it.

You dreams were far away, but you still thought of them. You wanted to be a professional football player. It sounded like a child dreams, but it was your dream. It was something you wanted to secede in._  
><em>

_Even heroes have the right to dream  
>and it's not easy to be me.<em>

After your fourth beer, you leave. Hoping to get a goodnight sleep, you walk home the sky was black and it was hard to see. You just wanted to do the right things for your brothers. No one told you this was going to be easy. This was your night to just forget about everything.

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<em>

You walk inside the house, surprisingly it was still quite. You take off your shoes, before rooming the house. You open your brother's door, too see them both asleep. You smile closing the door. When you saw your brother you felt pride and knew you were doing the right thing. You are human who going to make mistakes, but they weren't mistakes. 

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>I'm only a man looking for a dream<em>


End file.
